Yessir, that's My Baby
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: An odd 'delivery' of an abandoned child brings the men of Station 51 closer together. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yeah, I 'borrowed' the title from the M*A*S*H* episode of the same title. This is my first attempt at an 'Emergency' fanfic, so please don't hurt me too much! And as always 'Emergency!" and its subsequent characters do not belong to me. _

* * *

><p>John Gage couldn't sleep. The firefighter tossed and turned in his bunk, trying desperately to forget the events of the day. They had been through several tough rescues, including one where he could not save a little baby from drowning in the swift waters of a drainage canal during a car accident.<p>

Johnny threw his arm over his eyes and tried to ignore the light beginning to seep through the window as dawn approached. Sighing, he slid his hand through his semi-long hair, threw back the covers and padded into the kitchen. He'd just retrieved the milk and was going to the cabinet for a cup when he heard a cry. Instantly, John's head shot up and he whirled around, his keen ears perked. Hearing the cry again, and this time from the side door off the kitchen, Johnny put down the glass and went to see where it was coming from. When the firefighter swung the door open and turned on the light of the kitchen, he saw a rather large bundle wrapped in crumpled if not new newspaper.

_Who on Earth would toss trash onto the doorstep of the station in the middle of the night?_ He wondered, picking it up. It was only then that John realized how heavy it was. The paramedic glanced at it for a moment and then was shocked by what he observed. It was a _child_.

Flabbergasted, Johnny stood rooted to the spot, looking at the little one who had begun to cry.

"Hey, hey there little one, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Johnny said softly, peeling away the newspapers with some disgust and cradling the little child. He observed that, other than a dark towel used as a diaper, the baby had no other clothes.

_Whoever left the kid here must have been poor and didn't know what to do _He observed. The paramedic discovered that the baby was a little girl. He'd brought many babies into the world, so finding out the gender was not something that was uncommon in his line of work. She had a fuzz of raven hair and a dark complexion that told him that she was Hispanic. By the look of her and her size, Johnny could tell that the child was only a few days old.

"Hey Gage," The voice of Chet Kelly broke his concentration, "mind shuttin' off the light? Some of us actually work-" the stocky firefighter stopped when he saw the baby. "Gift from one of your girlfriends, Gage?"

"Shut up, Chet," he shot back irritated, "I found her wrapped in that newspaper on our doorstep."

"Jeez..." muttered the other man.

"Gage, what's going on here?" Captain Hank Stanley entered the kitchen in rather an irate fashion, followed by the rest of the station 51 crew.

"I found a baby on our doorstep, Cap. She's a little dehydrated and malnourished, but I don't think she's in any danger." he replied seriously.

"_Mi Dios" _muttered Marco Lopez.

"It could have been worse, they could have thrown her away in a dumpster like trash. At least we know the parent or parents are moral enough to bring her here so we they could get her somewhere safe." Mike Stoker pointed out.

Roy Desoto went to his partner's side and instantly went into paramedic mode, checking the baby's complexion and doing a thorough exam for any infections.

"She's a little dehydrated and malnourished there," he informed them. "Johnny? Can you go get our OB equipment and biophone? She needs to be checked out."

Set to their tasks, everyone worked quickly to get the needed items within the span of a few minutes.

When Johnny returned with the supplies which he put on the table, he pulled out the stethoscope.

"Alright sweetie pie, this won't hurt a bit, I promise." he cooed, gently rubbing the metal to warm it and then placing the bell onto her sternum, followed by her back. Johnny also took the child's pulse and blood pressure. "Roy her vitals are 75/50, pulse is 90. Respiration is 35. " The younger paramedic then took out a thermometer which he placed under the baby's arm. After a few minutes, he pulled it out and read it. "Temp is 98.7 axillary. I'll get Rampart on the phone."

* * *

><p>Joe Early didn't mind working the morning shift in the wee hours of dawn. Although he was an emergency trauma doctor, there were times when the quiet was relaxing. He had finished his rounds for that hour, and had drifted back to the base station where Dixie was also working.<p>

"Late night, huh Dix?" he asked the head nurse of E.R.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder how I get myself a shift in the early hours of the day." she replied, chuckling.

The light above the door for the dispatch room blazed on, alerting them that there was a unit calling in. Odd, they hadn't heard of any accidents so far. Dixie looked at all the board that indicated the status of each paramedic team, all which indicated that they were in quarters.

"Rampart this is Station 51, come in Rampart." The voice of Johnny Gage came over the radio. What on earth could have happened? Was someone sick?

"Rampart, we have a still alarm here at Station 51. We have found a newborn, approximately four to six days of age at our door."

Joe and Dixie looked at each other with disbelief. "Say again, 51?" Joe asked calmly, though he was certain that he had heard correctly.

"Rampart, we have found a girl, approximately four to six days old on our doorstep."

Joe looked astonished, glancing over to Dixie, who's mouth was open slightly.

"Can you give me a set of vitals 51?"

"Rampart, vitals are: B.P. 65/30, pulse is 85. Respiration is 35. Temp is 98.7 by axillary. She also has some indications of slight dehydration and malnutrition," Came the professional reply.

"10-4, 51. Start her on 1 to 2 mg of diluted sterile sugar water and send me a new set of vitals."

He could do nothing more than shake his head in disbelief.

"Of all the strange calls we've gotten..." Dixie McCall began, but had needed to complete. This was one for the books.

* * *

><p>Johnny took out a bottle of sterile water before looking and Mike. "Hey Mike, can you get me the canister of sugar in the cabinet?"<p>

"What are you planning to do John?" Cap asked curiously.

"We'll mix the sugar and water then use the bulb to give it to her." Roy answered, still holding the little one in his arms.

A moment our two later, the mixture finished, Johnny squeezed some of it into a clean ear bulb and eased the tip of the instrument into her mouth.

"There we go," Johnny grinned, "tastes pretty good, huh?" All the men of Station 51 gathered around to watch their charge, all of them smiling from ear to ear.

When the baby had finished her 'meal', Roy said, "Here, she needs to be burped." The senior paramedic took her in his arms like a new father. He gently bounced and rocked the baby, who, after what seemed ages, finally relented a small belch, which made several of the men chuckle.

"I think Chet should be the one to do the next task, changin' her diaper. " Johnny teased.

"No way! I don't got any experience with kids," the stocky fireman protested, "I'm single!"

"I'll do it John." Captain Stanley volunteered.

"You know how, Cap? If I remember right, your kid is a teen now." John asked looking somewhat surprised.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't remember." The captain responded dryly.

Johnny took the baby's vitals again and relayed them to Rampart. "Rampart, baby's B.P. is 75/50, pulse is 90, and respiration is 35."

"10-4, 51. Bring the baby in as soon as you can."

"And while we have our breakfast, I think she needs to be taken to Rampart for a full check-up." Captain Stanley directed.

**TBC...**


	2. Author's note

Sorry, not an update! I just wanted to let you all know that I completely revamped the first chapter. My thanks to **starlight guardian** for the medical information, and **Thaena **for pointing out the mistake with Johnny's name (yeah it is a pain in the neck to get the spell checker to accept certain words. LOL)

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 2

Nearly twenty minutes later, both paramedics, two doctors (Dr. Early and Dr. Holmes) and nurse Dixie were all gathered in the small treatment room while the little girl they'd found was examined.

"Well," Dr. Holmes began, pulling the stethoscope from his ears, "Despite the slight dehydration and the malnuntrition, she seems to be in fairly good health. However, I did noticed some intestinal inflammation that we'll have to exam closer. We will hold her for 72 hours for more thorough tests and to get her weight up a little. Also, we'll take blood and determine who the parents are as well."

"No offense Doc, but if they abandoned her, they probably won't want to be found. " Johnny sighed, looking at the baby girl who seemed to be taking in everything around her.

"That's true Johnny, but there still is a law against abandoning children." Dixie replied softly.

"And if they can't be found? Or if they don't want her? Then what?" Roy asked.

"Well," Joe started in, "She'll become a ward of the state and be sent to a foster home until she's adopted."

"Ah man, that's really..."Johnny broke in, but then stopped and ran his fingers through his bangs again. "I've been down that road before, that's not something I wish for her."

"Johnny," Dixie's kind voice came, "I have a feeling she'd be adopted very quickly, everyone wants a baby."

"I don't know I mean with ..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, but didn't finish the sentence.

The HT beeped, gaining the two paramedics attention.

"We gotta go, Dix. Keep us updated on her, okay?" Roy said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure Roy, I'll let the boys at 51 know too. I'm sure you have four anxious fathers that are waiting to hear the news." she chuckled.

* * *

><p>At two o' clock that very afternoon, Roy and Johnny went back to the hospital to visit their little 'angel.' They had gotten off right after noon, and were off for the next two days. Both men had dressed in their 'civvies' and wore a smile as they reached the base station desk where Joe Early was looking over his notes for a patient's chart.<p>

"Hi fellas. Knew you'd be here after your shift. Come to see your little honorary 51 member?"

Johnny and Roy smiled. "How's she doin' Doc?" Roy asked first.

At this, the elderly physician sobered. "She's fighting off a slight gastrointestinal infection. We've got her on antibiotics for now and hope to have it under control by this evening. You guys can go up, but not more than ten minutes. I'd rather not have the ladies up there chewing me out." he said with a smile.

"Thanks doc," the two paramedics replied, then headed to the elevator to the seventh floor where maternity was located. The pair went to the nurses station where a beefy looking head nurse was conversing with some of her younger nurses. She turned and shot a rather annoyed glance at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked rather briskly, not trying to sound polite.

"Yes M'am, I'm Paramedic Roy DeSoto, and this is my partner, John Gage. We'd like to see the abandoned baby girl that was brought in early this morning."

The nurse checked her charts, "Ah yes, the abandoned child."She said in a bored tone.

At this, Johnny grimaced, "Look Nurse..."

"Damenson" the woman said curtly.

"Nurse Damenson. That child is a little girl, with a soul. She's not just another kid."

"Pardon me, Mr. Gage, but I beg to differ. Do you know how many abandoned children we get every year at this hospital?"

Johnny opened his mouth to argue, but Roy held out his arm to stop him. "Nurse Dameson, may we please see her?"

The nurse shot Johnny a dirty look, but then nodded," "The baby is in cubicle number 7."

"Thank you," Roy said kindly, and Johnny muttered his thanks as well.

After being gowned and gloved so as to not spread germs to the weak infants, they entered the NICU unit, looking around at the tiny infants in incubators surrounded by so many tubes, monitors and wires that they looked liked they were a strange alien experiments.

The two paramedics reached the incubator that held the tiny little girl they had found. A nurse, who was also gowned, stood over it, holding the baby, who was swathed in wires, giving her a bottle, which was nearly lady looked up as they drew near.

"Yes? are you here to visit her?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes miss...?"

The young woman blushed, trying to avoid Johnny's smile, "Nurse Helen Mayes."

"We're the paramedics that found her," Roy said softly.

"Well, _ I _found her," Johnny interrupted.

"I'm so glad that caring people found this little one," Nurse Mayes whispered, giving a kind smile to the infant.

"May we-hold her?"

"Oh, yes of course!" She sputtered, handing the little girl to waiting arms of Roy, who gently rocked her in his arms.

"My, you certainly know how to handle babies," Nurse Mayes remarked, then giggled, "Well I guess you two would, it's part of your job."

"Yeah, and Roy has been a father twice." Johnny returned with a chuckle.

After a few minutes, Roy handed the little girl to Johnny, who was grinning from ear to ear as he cradled her, and cooed, "Hey there sweetie. Sowwy you don't feel too good. Don't worry, they'll take good care of ya here."

"A grown man talking like a baby." Roy snickered.

"Yeah well you can't exactly talk to her like an adult, right," he muttered in an annoyed tone, "right sweetie?" he directed the question to the infant.

* * *

><p>The pair had felt a little gloomy when they finally left the hospital. It didn't seem that they stayed nearly a long enough to be 10 minutes. As they climbed into Johnny's Rover, Roy noticed the seemingly miserable look on his partner's face.<p>

"Hey come on, she'll be fine there. The other nurses will look after her."

Johnny rested his elbow on the car door and put his chin in his hand, "I know Roy, but I don't want her to end up in foster care. I mean, I know she'd be in good hands but..."

"You seem to have forgotten rule number one, partner." Roy commented as he focused on the road.

"I know, I know!" Johnny snapped, then looked apologetic, "I just," he sighed and closed his eyes, "I feel that we have a responsibility to her."

There was a muted moment between them and then Roy piped up again.

"Hey John, how about I ask Joanne if she still has Jennifer's baby clothes? Maybe we could pass them on to our littlest member of 51."

To this, John seemed to brighten up a little. "Really? You think she'd do that?"

"Sure John," he answered in as cheerful voice as he could bring himself to express.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

The next afternoon brought not only Johnny and Roy to the hospital to see the abandoned baby girl, but the four other members of Station 51 as well. Roy came bearing the hand-me-down clothes that his daughter had once worn. Joanne had willingly contributed them when her husband had explained that the infant was in need of them.

The men of 51 were greeted by Dixie McCall at the base station as they entered the hospital.

"Hi boys, here to see your little girl?" she teased.

"How's she doing, Dix?" Roy asked.

The head nurse of E.R. smiled, "She's doing much better, the infection is gone and she's gained enough weight to be moved to the regular nursery."

Captain Stanley smiled, "That's good to hear."

"You all know where the nursery is, please go ahead up. Doctor Early and Doctor Holmes have cleared station 51 to see her. " Dixie said politely.

"Thanks Dix," Johnny smiled, as the group of men went to the elevator.

When they arrived, the nurses seemed to be surprised at how many men were present. But Nurse Helen stepped out from behind the desk and beamed pleasantly. "Good afternoon, gentleman. Are you here to visit the little girl you found? She's in the nursery. You may go to the window while I get her, she'll be in the second row the fourth bed."

"Yes M'am. We brought her some clothes too." Roy remarked, handing the nurse a paper sack filled with the baby items.

"That's sweet of you!" she conveyed, touched by their kindness, "I'll put one on her for you to see her in." And then she swept away into the nursery doors.

The firefighters of station 51 all shuffled to the nursery window where the infants were laying, crying, sleeping or being fed by the nurses. They all glanced to where they'd been directed and saw the tiny baby.

"Well, she certainly looks a little better than yesterday." John remarked, then shot Chet a look who was making faces at the window, "Don't do that Chet, you're gonna scare her, and all the other babies for that matter." The stout fireman shot a dirty look at him as a reply.

"She's a sweet little baby, isn't she?" John whispered, looking almost lovelorn.

"She sure is John," Hank agreed as the men watched the nurse pick up the baby girl and went to the window, which made them relent an 'awwww', before the baby was whisked away to be dressed. After a few moments, Nurse Helen had reappeared, cradling the little girl.

"Here she is," the nurse said gently, putting her in the arms of Roy first, making Johnny give him a slightly jealous look.

"You can't get all the girls first, John," teased Chet.

Roy handed the baby to Johnny next, who smiled and cooed which lead to more teases from Chet. Next, Marco took his turn and had easily bundled the little one in his arms so naturally, that it made the others curious. Marco shrugged, "I have many nieces and nephews." he answered simply.

Chet was the next, and was carefully shown how to hold the little one by Roy, and then Mike gained his turn. Hank was the last to hold the baby, easily holding the child as if he were her father.

"One tease from any of you and you'll be scrubbing the latrines for 5 shifts," sniffed the Captain.

They visit sadly came to an end, and Captain Stanley handed the baby over to Nurse Helen, who's expression soon turned sad. "She'll be released tomorrow, then be taken to an orphanage until she's fostered or adopted. We've ran the blood tests and found that her parent are a-" she looked at the chart, "Peitro and Sally Romero of Carson. Father, Hispanic, mother, white. They had the baby at Rampart then were released 3 days later. They didn't take drugs, however they were homeless."

The crew of 51 looked shell-shocked, but it was Johnny who's eyebrows were drawn together in a morose expression. He whispered, "She's just like me."

"Hmm? What was that?" Nurse Helen asked not seeming to hear him.

"Oh-uh nothing. " Johnny stammered, looking at the floor as if he were a child being punished.

"We have her listed as Jane Doe, but perhaps-" the nurse hesitated, "Perhaps you fireman could give her a proper name. You're the only family that she seems to have. She'll be released at 3 pm tomorrow, so that could give you some time."

"Thank you nurse, we greatly honored." Hank acknowledged appreciatively.

When Johnny and Roy left the hospital, Johnny seemed even more depressed than the day before.

"Johnny? What's the matter?" he asked, though he really need not to. Johnny had been a "half-breed" Indian who bounced from foster home to foster home after his parents had died and only moved to California when he'd turned 18.

"I can probably guess what happened, Roy. The parents of one or the other didn't want them to marry. But they did and had a kid they couldn't afford, so they abandoned it."

Roy sighed, "That could be a possibility. But then there are about a dozen more."

"Yeah I know, " his partner muttered, putting his hand to his forehead.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 4

_a/n: Oh my gosh, I just realized that I haven't thanked anyone for their reviews. Thank you very much to every one who read and reviewed and to those who added this story to their alerts and faves. I had intended that this was to be only a one or two chapter story but it has grown into a bit of a monster. I am surprised and happy at the interest in it. You are all greatly greatly appreciated!_

**Chapter 4**

_'Johnny!' a feminine voice called out as seven year old was running freely out in the brown dry grass. His long brown hair blowing back in the wind. _

**"**_Johnny! Lunchtime!" The female voice called again. Johnny turned with a smile, and ran to the well kept home and to the kitchen table. Johnny's 'mama' placed a plate with a sandwich and some chips and gently placed his chin in her palm. _

_"Enjoy, sweetie-pie." his 'momma' said softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. _

_There was a knock at the door when he had almost began to chomp into his lunch, when his attention went to the door. It was his mama's neighbor and friend who came into the door. The lady was flaxen haired and blue-eyed and thin. Her lips always seemed to be in a frown, and her nose turned up in a permanent disdain. _

_"Amelia," Johnny's 'mama' greeted letting the lady into the screen door and letting her in. The woman smiled to her, but when her eyes befell Johnny, her lips pursed and she shot a look of hatred toward him. _

_'So, you still here you little wretch?" she sniffed. Johnny turned his gaze to his uneaten sandwich with some sadness. "Answer me you red-skinned half breed!" she snapped when the little boy did not answer. _

_"Amelia!" His 'mama' whispered, trying to silence the other lady._

_ Her neighbor waved her off. "Can't you even say hello you little savage!" _

_"Mamma," Johnny whispered, "may I please be excused?" He didn't wait for his 'mama' told him he could go, but pushed the chair from the table, got up, and went gloomily to his room. He slammed the door and threw himself on the bed that was much too big for him. The lofty voice of their neighbor wafted up the stairs and he could hear every word. _

_"Honestly, Frances, I don't know what you're doing keeping that little half breed in this house! Don't you have any sense? You know you're the laughing stock of the entire town. Do yourself a favor, take that brat back to the orphanage where he belongs!" _

_"But..." his 'mama' said hesitantly, "I've only fostered him for a month...and...he's actually quite a sweet child." _

_"That doesn't matter!" snapped Amelia, "If you adopt him, you'll be a laughing stock for the rest of your life. His kind can take care of themselves!" _

_'Yes..." Frances finally said quietly, "Perhaps you're right..."_

_That was the first time that Johnny Gage cried, but certainly not the last as this return to the orphanage was not his first disappointment in his young life. _

Johnny started upright in the bed of his own apartment. He was startled at the dream, or rather, by the memory that had remained in the forefront of his mind. Why did that particular memory come to mind? As Johnny rubbed his forehead, remembering that the little girl they'd found would be taken to the orphanage today.

Sighing, Johnny looked at the clock that read 5:45 am. Throwing his covers back, Johnny morosely began his day, though he felt like it was going to be a miserable.

* * *

><p>Johnny strove into the day-room of the station, muttering 'good morning' without any enthusiasm.<p>

"Why so gloomy, Gage?" Chet asked, "Got dumped again?"

"Shut up Chet," John muttered half heartily pulling out a chair from the table and sat down.

Marco, Mike, and Roy soon joined the men at the table, looking less sad than Johnny. Finally, Captain Stanley came in and after calling out "Good Morning" rather cheerfully and retrieving his coffee, also sat at the dining table digging into the doughnuts that lay on it.

"You look rather happy today Cap," Chet observed. "So do Roy and Mike, as a matter of fact."

"Well," Roy began, "Jo and I were talking all night about the little girl we found." A smile began to form, " We decided, if the child's parents relent custody or are can't be found, we...we want to adopt to her."

Johnny's dark eyes became saucers as he looked at his best friend. "Really? You'd-" he gulped, "You'd adopt her, even-"

"Even what, Johnny?" Mike asked curiously.

John felt his cheeks tinge red, and he looked earnestly at the table. "Even though she's half of two different _people_. "

The emphasis of that word _people_, was caught by Roy, "Of course we would, Johnny. Nothing like that could keep us from loving her. Jo and I, and the kids love you as though you were you were our family."

"Linda and I talked it over as well." remarked Mike rather quietly, "She said its not unusual that the crew of 51 would want to take her, I mean she's like family even though we've known her three days. "

"That's almost what Debbie said," remarked Captain Stanley. "She grew in her hearts."

Johnny smiled, "She sure did."

"So...what do you think her name should be?" Chet asked, sipping at his coffee.

"Nicole," Roy suggested.

"Angela" Johnny added shyly, "She seems to appear like one."

"How about Dawn? Since she was found right about that time of day." Chet put in.

"Monica" Cap inserted, taking one of the doughnuts from the box.

The five voices argued for a few minutes until Marco stepped in, "umm..._mi amigos_? How about Amy?"

They all stopped talking and looked at him, who suddenly grew tense. "Well, before my niece was born, my sister and brother-in law wanted help with names. Um...Amy means 'loved' or 'beloved'." Marco explained, "And since we all kinda love her..."

"That we do," Cap agreed, "So what do you all think of the name 'Amy'?"

The men were unanimous and happily chatted about the possible adoption when the klaxons went off breaking their conversation.

"Station 51, Structure fire. 1479 Plymouth Street. 1-4-7-9 Plymouth. Time out 07:15."

The firefighters went to their vehicles and pulled out, the squad behind the fire truck.

In the squad, Johnny gave his partner a puzzled glance, "Plymouth? Last I heard, there were only condemned buildings on that street that were going to be knocked down to make way for apartments."

"I dunno Johnny," Roy replied, but there are an endless amount of homeless people around here that use whatever they can for shelter."

By the time Station 51 had arrived at the scene the building that was several stories high engulfed in flames. The men rushed to put on their turncoats and tanks before they entered the structure. Hot flames burned around them, fueled by rotted timber and paper, and sweat tricked down the back of Johnny and Roy's neck. Both took only small breaths to conserve the precious air that were in their tanks as they battled to reach each room.

When the paramedics came to the last room in a small corner, Johnny could see the outline of not one, but two people lying amid the smoke. He ran to them and, seeing a pile of wood beams on the pair, began to throw them aside in attempt to free them.

"Roy!" Johnny's voice was muffled through his mask, "We've got two people here!"

His partner raced next to him and together, they worked feverishly to clear the debris. When the men had, they threw the two victims on their shoulders and raced out into the air, placing them on the overgrown grass. It was only then that the paramedics got a look at their two victims. One was a white woman with flaxen hair who's belly was still swollen from being pregnant. The man was of Hispanic descent. Both were wearing shabby clothes that indicated that they were homeless.

Immediately, Roy used the phone to call in Rampart, while Johnny got the vitals of both victims. "Roy, the woman's vitals are B.P. 70/40, pulse is 135 and respiration is 14. The man's is 80/50, pulse 125 and respiration is 25."

"Rampart we have two victims of a structure fire. The woman's vitals are , the woman's vitals are B.P. 70/40, pulse is 135 and respiration is 14. The man's is 80/50, pulse 125 and respiration is 25. They both have second and third degree burns and I feel some rigidity in the woman's abdomen. She looks as though she's pregnant or has already had the baby."

"10-4 51. administer Ringers Lactate, 5 mg MS and sterile sheets, then get them in here." Instructed the voice of Kel Brackett from the other end of the line.

"10-4 Rampart."

* * *

><p>The ride to Rampart general was a terse one. Roy opted to stay with the patients who each had their difficulties. The male victim's pulse bottomed out and led to cardiac arrest. The woman on the other hand went into respiratory arrest and made the ride an even longer journey than it was. The hospital orderlies helped get both victims into separate treatment rooms when they arrived. Johnny and Roy were obliged to go shortly after when the radio squeaked and they were to report to a call of a child trapped.<p>

When the rescue was complete (it turned out that the seven year old had only gotten his hand stuck in a soda machine), the two paramedics headed back to the station.

"Hey Roy," Johnny said as they slid out of the cab and went into the kitchen, "I have a feeling those two-" But he was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

"Fireman Roy DeSoto here," he answered. Johnny watched his friend lean his head against the wall and look a little forlorn. "Yeah, I'll-I'll pass that on. Thanks doc."

When the ginger-haired paramedic placed the phone back on its cradle, Johnny demanded, "Well, what is it Roy?"

"Those two victims that we saved from the fire died, their injuries and burns were too severe. They did a blood test on them. Johnny, they were the parents of Amy."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yeah I know it's been a long time since I've written a chapter, but I've started NanoWrimo, so my focus has really been that for the past week or so. I apologize for the long wait. I was really hoping that this would be the last chapter, but that didn't happen. I think I will have one more and then the epilogue. _

_ Starlight_Guardian__: Thank you so much! I really see that sense of brotherhood in the series as its suppose to be. The child really bonds them together, huh? I hope it's not been too predictable. Thanks for reading!_

_Jada951: yeah, a lot of sad memories for Johnny. I think this chapter will answer your question though. _

_Thanks again to those who read, fave, and alert this story, you are very much appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Roy Desoto sat in the office, tugging on his tie and rubbing the back of his neck. Joanne sat next to him, and placed a calm hand on his to reassure him.

"Honey, don't be nervous." she said gently.

A moment later, a tall blond lady in a ugly brown business suit entered the office holding a manilla colored folder.

"Mr. and Mrs. DeSoto?" They stood up to greet her, the high pitched voice almost made him wince, "I'm Alicia Hoget with California Children and Family services." She shook hands with each of them and gestured for them to sit again. "I understand that you wish to foster a little girl in the State's care."

"Uh..yes m'am." Roy answered calmly, "Her name is Amy Ramero. She was made a ward of the state after being released from Rampart General."

The social worker's eyebrows rose with surprise, "I'm surprised you know so much about this case."

"Well m'am, I'm a firefighter paramedic of Los Angles county. The baby was dropped off at our station. Actually, she was discovered by my paramedic partner John Gage. But he's 24, so the state won't consider him for fostering. "

"I see..." The lady said quietly, "You realize that she is of.." The social worker looked at the file, "mixed heritage?"

"Yes..." Roy responded, "So is my best friend John, he's half Native American."

"We want to foster and eventually adopt the baby because she is without a family now, her parents were killed in a fire that Roy and Johnny responded to. And we want to adopt her because we don't feel its because she half this or half that, but just a little girl who's in need of a home. From what Roy's told me, because of certain prejudices, that baby may not ever be fostered or even adopted. We both feel, as do the men of the station, that it isn't right." Joanne explained.

Ms, Hoget's eyebrows rose in surprise, a smile increasing on her features, "That is a very good response indeed."She replied nodding to each of them. "Well, I will ask some further questions for the paperwork and then we will proceed further." She pulled out a sheet, took up a pen, and then glanced from it to the couple. "Your ages?"

"Uh-I'm 31 and Joanne is 30." Roy responded

"Any experience with children?"

" Yes, we have two kids." Joanne answered, "Christopher who's five, and Jennifer, who is three."

"How many years have you two been married?"

"10 years." Roy replied.

"11, dear." His wife corrected gently which made his cheeks crimson.

"I guess I don't really need to ask this one for you Mr. DeSoto, since I already know the answer given his job, but I would like to pose it on Mrs. DeSoto. Any experience with CPR and water safety?"

"Yes," Joanne answered honestly, "Knowing what kinds of rescues my husband responds to, and having children of my own, I have taken CPR courses and taken my kids to the Y for swimming and water safety lessons."

Half an hour later, the questioning completed, the social worker stood, as did the couple. "Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. DeSoto. I will submit these papers and we'll continue to the next step. "

Both walked out of the office feeling if not less nervous, than a little just a little excited. As Roy took Joanne's hand she glanced at him and he returned it with a wink.

* * *

><p>More than a week went by, and Roy, as well as the members of Station 51, were feeling a sort of tension building. Roy had not heard back from California services. The couple had done the home study and completed even more paperwork, background checks, and reference interviews from the men of Station 51.<p>

"By the way, I wanted to thank all of you for helping with the reference checking."

"It's no problem, Roy, we're happy to do it." Mike pipped up.

"Why do you choose to foster and not adopt right away, Roy?" Marco had asked him as they enjoyed their first meal of the day after an early morning rescue.

"Well, the state re-reimburses fostering parents who take on the responsibility. With that money, along with my check, we'll be able to save for the adoption."

"You haven't heard from them at all, Roy?" Cap asked as they all sat sipping their morning coffee.

"No I haven't, Cap," Roy replied, sipping and his still warm coffee. "I've been trying to go through things in my mind and figure out if there's any reason why they wouldn't consider us. I mean, I know being a firefighter is hazardous and has irregular schedules, but..."

"Aw, don't worry about it Roy," Johhny reassured him as he reached for the plate of toast that was on the table, "They just have to get through all that red tape. "

At that moment the telephone rang, which Hank stood up and got, "Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking." He put his hand on the speaker and turned to Roy, "Roy, it's Joanne."

5 sets of eyes watched him go to the phone, and perhaps were listening to their crewmates conversation.

"Hello Joanne?" Roy listened to the conversation on the other end of the line and then broke into a smile, "Really? They have? That's great! I can't wait. Thanks for lettin' me know. I love you too. Bye."

Instantly the smiles extended to his fellow firefighters. "I take it that was good news, Roy." Mike Stoker piped up.

"Yep. Family services just called and told us that we've been approved to foster Amy. I want to thank all of you for your character references, Joanne and I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Roy. We were happy to help you. Amy is part of all our family here." Marco added happily.

"Wow, Roy, congrats!" Hank added. There was a round of congratulations by the men, who patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," the sandy haired paramedic said genuinely before sitting down to his mug. "The only thing we need to worry about now is whether or not the grandparents want to take her."

* * *

><p>At the end of their shift, the sun ducked under the sky and only tangerine line could be seen in the horizon, as stars began to dot the evening sky, Roy and Johnny went to their respective cars to traverse the journey home.<p>

"Hey Roy," Johhny called out as he was getting into his vehicle.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" Johnny began. Roy smiled, but it faded when he perceived the saddened features of his friend.

"Sure, Johnny. What?"

"Promise-" The dark haired paramedic began, but then his glance went elsewhere.

"What?" Roy caught his friend's doleful eye as the other spoke.

"Promise me," John continued in a lower voice now, "that-you won't give her up if your neighbors talk about you taking a half-" Johnny gulped, "taking a child like I was."

The realization had dawned on the sandy-haired paramedic's expression as he gaped at his partner. They had discussed some of Johnny's past, sure. But this was something that even his best friend would not go into detail about, and with good reason, as it brought back many painful memories of his childhood.

"We never would, Joanne's not the type that gives up easily, you know that. And we _want_ to take in Amy, there's no one that could tell us otherwise."

Johnny's eyebrows rose, "Even your mother-in-law?"

"She's just gonna have to deal with it, even if her new grand-daughter isn't exactly to her standards." Roy sniffed, which made Johnny chuckle.

"Hope you're the one to tell her that, Pally." Johnny returned with his signature grin.

And with that, they said their good nights to each other, and headed home.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Thanks to Alena Carol, Jada951, Starlight_Guardian and Kathey'ssis for the wonderful reviews! And as always, thanks for those who put the story in your faves and alerts. _

_Kathey'ssis: I couldn't agree more! My mom always tells me that she never raised us that way. I think the world would get along better if we see people and not their race. _

_I made a small mistake with the fostering process which was the character refrences by the men of 51, so I went back and added that part. Thanks to starlight_guardian for pointing that out. _

* * *

><p>Roy strode into the day room of Station 51 whistling a happy tune.<p>

"Good Morning!" He called to the other members of the crew.

"Mornin' Roy," Johnny beamed back at his paramedic partner, "How was your first night with the little one?"

The sandy-haired fireman chuckled, "Just like when Chris and Jen were born. Midnight feedings and changing."

"Look on the bright side, Roy. She'll start sleeping through the night in-oh, four to six months." Cap joked.

"Gee thanks, Cap." He retorted playfully as he went to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"The kids adjusting to a new baby, Roy?" Marco asked as he sipped at his mug.

"They're doing great with Amy being there. Both of them wanted to hold her, and we taught them how. Jenny likes helping feed her. I bet she'll have a lot of fun playing with her when they both get a little older. Both are really happy to be older siblings."

"That's great, Roy. Have you told them you and Joanne are considering adopting?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. We told them that the baby is going to be a part of our family permanently, and they have to help mommy and daddy with her and daily chores." The sandy haired paramedic explained.

"You got everything you need, Roy?" Chet asked, and the rest of the crew shot him a look.

"Yeah, we had quite a few things stored in the attic. " Roy chuckled, "But I'd like to get a new rocking chair for Joanne when I get my next paycheck. She gave it to her sister when she had a baby since Jen was already two. Me and Joanne want to have an official baby shower when she's adopted."

At that moment, the klaxons sounded, and the men scrambled to their vehicles.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Roy greeted his paramedic partner in the locker room and opened his designated space-only to find that it was filled from top to bottom with diapers and formula.<p>

Roy's mouth dropped. "Wha-?" was all he managed to sputter, then looked at Johnny, who merely shrugged.

"Well that solves two problems for a while huh, Roy?" His best friend chuckled and swept out the door without another word. Roy stood flabbergasted for a moment, then let a small laugh escape him.

"Five minutes until roll call, Roy." Cap called and peeked in to see his crew member's reaction to the 'gifts'.

After roll call, Cap assigned them each to their respective chores for the day.

"Roy, I'd like you to mop the floors and clean the day room." Hank ordered. He couldn't tell, but Roy was sure that his captain was trying to suppress a smile.

"Right Cap," Roy acknowledged, heading to the supply closet, while the others looked on for a moment. When he threw open the doors, he found the mops and brooms were pushed into the corners, and a white box that read 'Baby rocker' had been placed in the middle.

"What on earth?" was all he managed to blurt as he glanced at his fellow firefighters with a grin.

"Surprise!" Johnny piped, "We all pitched in and bought you it. Thought Joanne would like a nice new rocker. "

Roy grinned back at his crew mates, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate everything."

For another week, every day, Roy always found something stuffed in his locker for the baby, from new clothes to bottles and more. If it couldn't fit his locker or the storage closet, presents were hidden in Roy's car which he found at the end of shift. His fellow crewmates took pleasure in his astonishment at finding this things. Roy likewise was thrilled and grateful for the kind and generous notions of his friends.

Toward the end of the week, on Friday morning announced that Joanne would like to have a little get together with the members of Station 51 to say thank you for their generosity, which they happily accepted.

The next afternoon, the firemen all gathered at the Desoto house for a barbeque that was filled with laughter and a good time. Each one of them held baby Amy for a time, played ball with Chris, and patty-cake with Jen.

While John was holding the baby, Roy stepped next to him at the picnic table. "Hey Johnny?"

"Yeah?" his paramedic partner replied not really paying attention as he was humming a tune. Roy sat next to him now. "You've been a great asset to our family, and my best friend for a long time. Joanne and I-we decided that we'd like you to be Amy's godfather.

The humming stopped, and now it was Johnny's turn to be aghast. "R-really Roy? Me?"

His partner nodded, "You've been a great 'uncle' to Chris and Jen, and I know you will will for Amy too."

Johnny's face lit with both excitement and pure joy, his eyes began to mist with tears. "Thank you! Thanks so much!"

"Now, how'd you like to take your little god-daughter up for her nap?"

He nodded and went into the house, ascending the stairs to the second floor where the new nursery was.

A standard light wood crib stood under the window of the bed amid white walls. On the wall was a three tier shelf that he had no doubt Roy had made that held a few baby items that the crew had given the Desotos. On another wall were framed black and white photos that he'd taken of flowers and birds. Debbie Stanley had hand stitched some stuffed animals that sat in the new rocker. Linda Stoker had made a small quilted baby blanket that hung over the crib.

"You are so loved by everyone, little miss." He said with a smile as he placed the baby in crib and spun the mobile and leaned over the railing.

In a gentle low voice, he began to sing.

_ Baby mine, don't you cry_  
><em> Baby mine, dry your eyes<em>  
><em> Rest your head close to my heart<em>  
><em> Never to part, baby of mine<em>  
><em> Little one when you play<em>  
><em> Don't you mind what you say<em>  
><em> Let those eyes sparkle and shine<em>  
><em> Never a tear, baby of mine<em>  
><em> If they knew sweet little you<em>  
><em> They'd end up loving you too<em>  
><em> All those same people who scold you<em>  
><em> What they'd give just for<em>  
><em> The right to hold you<em>  
><em> From your head to your toes<em>  
><em> You're not much, goodness knows<em>  
><em> But you're so precious to me<em>  
><em> Cute as can be, baby of mine<em>

With a grin, he kissed her on the forehead and left the nursery.

* * *

><p>During the day on the Monday, Joanne called the station, causing all five men to glance at Roy as he spoke on the phone. When he got off and strode to the table.<p>

"Well?" They demanded together, which made Roy raise his eyes with some dismay. His crewmates looked tense.

"Oh...well, Joanne just called to tell me that the social worker called. Apparently, the parents of Amy's father are too elderly to take her, and the mother's parents want to have nothing to do with her. It looks like they disowned her when she married her husband. So both parties have given up guardian rights, that means we can proceed with the adoption process, though it still take months for it to be finalized." Roy explained.

"Well that's great, Roy." Cap exclaimed.

"Yeah, now there's only one more problem." The sandy-haired paramedic muttered.

"And what's that, amigo?" Marco asked curiously.

"Explaining to my mother in law." he groused.

"You don't have anything to explain, Pally!" sneered Johnny, "Just tell her the damn-" he stopped short after a reproachful look from Hank. "just tell her the darn truth. We found an abandoned baby that lost her parents to a fire and needed a permanent home, rather than being in foster care until she turns 18."

Maybe I should have you over for dinner when Eileen comes over for a visit, Johnny." Roy replied with a smile towards his paramedic partner

* * *

><p>Inviting Johnny was exactly what he did the week that his mother in law came to visit for Easter.<p>

Eileen Heterchison was a beef woman with green eyes, and a disdainful look that seemed to be permanently fixed onto her face. She swept into the foyer of the Desoto household with a sweet sickening voice.

"Oh Jo, how wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. Then bent down and kissed her two grand-children. "And there's my wittle Chris and Jenny-poo." which made Roy roll his eyes. Standing next to Roy was Johnny in a royal blue business jacket and tie, and who held out his hand in greeting.

"Hello John, it's good to see you again." She said politely, taking his hand to shake.

"Come sit down, mom." Joanne directed congenially as the adults sat in the living room and the kids were sent upstairs to play. When they were all seated, Roy and Joanne sat together and looked at one another before continuing. "Mom, we've got something to tell you-"

"Oh, Joanne!" Her mother jumped up, "I can guess already, you're gonna have a baby!"

John blinked with a little surprise. He guessed that mothers had a sixth sense when it came to new arrivals coming into the family.

The couple grinned shly, "Well actually-she-we decided to foster a little girl that we'll eventually adopt." Roy explained.

"What? What on Earth for? Those kids can find a home!"

"Um..If I might interrupt m'am," Johnny broke in, "No they can't. I went through the foster system for years until I turned sixteen and my aunt finally took me. Roy simply didn't want that for this baby. There are many infants and children in foster care that never do find a home and family."

"Baby?" She whispered, then looked at Roy with eyes narrowed, "You'd better explain, _mister_ DeSoto."

Roy shrugged, "It's simple Eileen. My partner there found an abandoned baby on the doorstep of Station 51. Her parents were killed in a fire and the parents' families couldn't or didn't want to take her, so we decided to adopt her."

"Is that a fact? Are you gonna take in every kid that's abandoned at your fire station?" snapped his mother-in-law.

"I would take in every kid that we find if I could, but it's unrealistic. We just...grew attached to her. Not just me and Joanne, but Johnny and all the firefighters of Station 51." argued the sandy haired paramedic.

The glare soon fell on Johnny who deemed the floor a more pleasant thing to look at as Eileen directed the next question to him. "And why is it that Mr. Gage here couldn't take the baby then, hm?"

Johnny, in response, shifted uncomfortably in the armchair that he was seated in, "Well m'am, I'm only 24 and California law says that one must be 25, so I was ineligible."

Eileen turned her anger back onto her main target, "and just how are you gonna afford another child with your fireman's salary?"

"The state reimburses those who foster, and with that and a few of my checks, I'll-we'll be able to afford it." John heard Roy's voice beginning to rise in anger.

"Look, Mrs. Heterchison," Johnny broke in, "It doesn't matter where the child came from or her heritage-" this comment earned him three wide-eyed glances. _Oh shoot, I've opened a whole new can of worms with that one. Damn, why didn't I keep my mouth shut?_

"Just what did Mr. Gage mean by her heritage?" she inquired coldly at the couple.

"Mom, the baby girl we're fostering is half Hispanic. " Joanne replied calmly.

"H-Hispanic? You know how many kids are-" but she was cut off by Roy this time.

"Look," snapped Roy, "We want to adopt her because we love her, she needs a home and family that loves her. Nothing will keep us from doing this, including you. She's going to be your granddaughter whether you like it or not, so you might as well get use to it." he said the last words with such coldness that John was sure the room had taken on an icy atmosphere.

"Fine," Roy mother's-in-law snapped, "But don't come crying to me when everyone laughs at you because you have a kid that looks nothing like you." She put on her jacket, "I'm going for a walk."

And with that she stepped out, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Johnny blushed furiously as he looked at his hosts. "I'm sorry Roy, Joanne, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Johnny," Joanne reassured him gently, "She would have found out sooner or later, and frankly I don't care if it makes her unhappy. She'll get use to the idea eventually."

"Hey Johnny," Roy jumped in suddenly, "I just thought of something. Amy doesn't have a middle name. I think Joanne and I would be honored if you gave her a Native American name."

"Really?" Johnny asked, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well," he answered slowly, "there is a name that sounds both Native American and Hispanic. Rozene-it means 'rose.' So her name would literally mean 'Beloved Rose.' "

"Amy Rozene...'Beloved rose'..." Joanne contemplated...and a smile on the faces of both Roy and Joanne told the tale. "We love it, Johnny. It's perfect. Thank you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

_A/N (again) I don't think that argument between Roy and his mother-in-law was as sharp or powerful as I hoped. But please, tell me what you all think. There will be one more chapter (I know I said that LAST chapter) and then the epilogue. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_A/N: Hooray, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! I kept the legal mumbo-jumbo to a minimum so that it didn't bore you all too much. Eh this chapter is kinda campy, but oh well. _**

**_Gottahavemyncis, Avirra, and KarenHope: Thank you so much! And thanks once again to all those who put my story in their faves and alerts, or even read this. I am very appreciative!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The spring gave way to summer and summer into fall without a word from the adoption agency about the final approval.<p>

Finally, one warm autumn night in September, the phone call came through as they Desotos were sitting down for dinner.

"Eat your vegetables, Christopher," Roy directed his son as he stood up to get the phone. "Desoto residence."

"Mr. Desoto, this is Patricia Klepfer, your attorney. How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm good," He responded kindly and then mouthed to Joanne, 'adoption', before he turned back to the phone.

"I've got good news for you and your wife, sir. The adoption papers have come through. We can set up a final court day whenever you have a day off."

"Okay. I have off Monday off so that would be a good day for the court."

"Very well, Mr. Desoto, I will alert the judge tomorrow morning to set the day. And again, congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Klepfer, goodnight." Roy replied politely. When he hung up the phone, the sandy haired paramedic beamed with delight.

"It was approved," he said quietly, almost to the point where his wife had to ask him to repeat it. Then louder, he said almost shouting, "The papers came through! We'll officially be Amy's parents on Monday."

"Oh Roy!" Joanne jumped out of her seat, threw his arms around him, and kissed him.

"Did you hear that kids? Amy is gonna be a permanent member of our family!" Joanne exclaimed throwing her arms around each of them.

"I better call the guys. I think an adoption party is in order, what do you think?" Roy said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Monday couldn't have come soon enough for Roy and the rest of the crew of Station 51 and their wives. The fireman worked on Saturday and Sunday and luckily all had off on the following Monday. Each one of them wanted to be present for the adoption and had happily accepted the offer to be in court with Roy and Joanne. Frank and Kathleen Desoto also flew in to be part of the celebration. Joe Early and Dixie McCall also were invited as they both had the day off, though they stayed at the Desoto house and graciously volunteered to set up for the party.<p>

At one o'clock on a cool September day, the Desotos, and the family of Station 51's A-shift crew entered family courtroom 41d wearing suits and ties, and formal occasion dresses. Mike and Linda Stoker, as well as Hank and Debbie Stanley were one of the couples that were there. Roy holding the hands of Chris and Jen as they walked, and Joanne holding little Amy in her arms. They all found their places at the front of the court, and as the judge entered the room, Joanne heard her husband inhale sharply.

"Honey, she whispered," are you nervous?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"So am I." Jo said in a whisper as well, squeezing his hand.

"All Rise!" The court official called, "The honorable Judge Peter Lixton residing."

An elderly man with grizzly but wavy hair and hazel eyes hidden by huge coke bottle glasses sat and ordered them to be seated. "Before I begin, I 'd like to have the patron's introduce everyone in court."

"Um yes sir, " Roy began. "This is my son Christopher, and my daughter, Jennifer." He gestured to his parents. "This is my mother Kathleen and my father, Frank. Next to my wife is John Gage, my paramedic partner and best friend. Um, we have our attorney Ms. Klepfer. Behind us is the A-shift crew of Station 51. Henry Stanley, our captain and his wife Debbie. Next to them is Mike Stoker, our engineer, and his wife Linda. Uh-next to them is Chester B. Kelly, a fireman, and finally Marco Lopez, another one of our fireman."

"Thank you Mr. Desoto, and thank all of you men for the hard work and dedication you have for your professions. Now I'd like for you all to raise your right hands. That include you little ones too." He said kindly, All of them did so and Joanne gently prompted her children.

"Do you swear that the testimony you give here is the truth, the whole truth, so help you God."

The room was filled with 'I do's. The judge then continued, "I'd like to pick on Mr. DeSoto first. You are aware why you are here today?"

"Yes sir," the sandy-haired paramedic said in his usual quiet but confident tone.

"You are here so that the court may enter the final decree of adoption, is that correct?" He asked, when Roy answered in the affirmative, the judge proceeded. "Is that what you request."

Roy shot a smile to his wife, and answered smoothly, "Absolutely, sir."

"You do understand that if the court enters the final decree today, you will be legally responsible for the child you are adopting as though she were natually born to you? Do you have the proper facilities and income to feed, educate, and raise this child?" all of these were confirmed 'yes'. He turned to Joanne now. "Now I'd like to pick on Mrs. DeSoto. Can you tell me a little about why you'd like to adopt this little girl?"

Joanne cleared her throat. "When Roy came home and told me that a little infant girl had been left on the doorstep of Station 51, I was heartbroken that she'd been abandoned. But gradually through Roy I found that not only did he and I share the love of the little one, but that it poured out from 5 tough fireman over a baby girl." the room filled with momentary chuckles, "We know what she is and what she isn't. Amy is-" Joanne paused, trying not to let her tears fall, "Amy is a little girl who lost her parents and needed a home. It didn't matter to us that she is half-Hispanic because she always felt like family to us. John Gage is half Native American and we love him for his personality, not his background. That's what we see in Amy."

The judge smiled, "Very well put. Okay then," He glanced at the files in front of him. "I see that Amy was born on the 5th of March, of 1977 and was placed in the home on March 13th, 1977. The state of California decrees that all the questions pertaining to the well being of the adoptive child has been checked as well as backgrounds of the adoptive parents who have been judged suitable to raise, educate and financially support her. It is therefore ordered that the judge decree that the adoption of your child is submitted, and that the name of the child is legally changed to Amy Rozenne DeSoto and is entitled to all rights and privileges. I will now sign the order. Now Chris and Jen, I want you to be the best big brother and big sister to Amy that you can okay?"

"Okay!" both of them chirped.

The room erupted with cheers and clapping, followed by kisses for the baby, hugs for Joanne, and handshakes for Roy.

The men of Station 51 said that they'd drive ahead of Roy and Joanne and be at their house for the party. When the family arrived in their spacious back yard, they heard a shout of "surprise!"

Joanne looked a little flabbergasted as she glanced at the end of their serving table that now lay covered in pretty pink and pastel colored gift boxes.

"What on earth is this?" Roy asked a little confused.

"It's a baby shower, since Amy's officially your baby, mi amigo!" Marco yelled from a corner of the back yard.

Joanne's eyes filled with tears, "You all have done so much for us already. I am really just so touched."

Joe Early and Dixie McCall came up to the couple next and shook Roy's hand. "Congrats, Roy. I'm sure you and Joanne will make fine parents. Kel and Mike also send their congrats."

"Say," Dixie said, "How did you all come up with the middle name Rozenne? It's not a common name."

Roy smiled as John came up and asked to hold the baby. "Well, we made John here Amy's godfather. And being such, we thought she should have a Native American name in the middle. So her name translates to Beloved Rose. "

"That's beautiful, Johnny." She said sweetly, making the dark haired paramedic flush a little pink.

An hour later, the presents had all been opened and were stockpiles of new clothes, toys, a stroller, baby gates and gifts for the parents as well. Both the Stanley's and the Stocker's offered to babysit when the couple needed a night out on the town.

The party was well underway, when Roy tapped one of the wine glasses and Johnny stood next to him. "I've got an announcement to make." the yard went silent, "Johnny and I have decided to take the captain's exam next year."

"Really Roy?" Hank asked, "best of luck to you both, you'll make great captains." He raised his glass, "To new beginnings!"

The others followed. "To new beginnings!" they all echoed, followed by a call of "Cheers!"

* * *

><p>To be Concluded...<p> 


	9. Epilogue

_A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter of my first Emergency! fanfic. I hope you all enjoy reading this and reading the previous chapters. My thanks goes to all who reviewed my last chapter, the faves and so on. I've gotten so many wonderful reviews I plan to write more. Thank You all, and enjoy!  
><em>

Epilogue

**4 years later...  
><strong>

The sun shone brightly on a warm March day as Johnny Gage stepped out his Buick Opel in the driveway of the DeSoto residence. A woman with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the passenger side and stood next to him as he linked his arm around her waist, holding a prettily dressed present in the other.

"Ready, sweetheart?" She asked, squeezing his hand as they went to the front door.

Joanne DeSoto answered the door, her hair shoulder length now, a grin crossing her face.

"Johnn, Stephanie, come in! Roy and the other guests are in the backyard." she exclaimed, ushering them in.

The back lawn was filled with the crew that they had been part of at Station 51. The Stanley's and the Lopez's were chatting with Roy, who stood listening and nursing a cup of fruit punch. Mike Stoker and Chet Kelley were also present, playing tag football with a now nine year old Chris DeSoto.

"Hey, Captain DeSoto!" Johnny called out as he sauntered over to his best friend. Roy Desoto looked the same as he had when they had attended the Captains' graduation. The blond haired man turned and smiled.

"Hey Captain Gage, nice to see you. And you too, Stephanie." Roy greeted them just as warmly.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Johnny asked, indicating the present in his hand.

"She's upstairs getting her party dress on. Joanne'll bring her down in a moment."

"Uncle Johnny!" A little feminine voice called out behind him. Jennifer Desoto, who now was seven, ran to him and threw her arms around his legs.

"Hey there, my little ladybug, how're ya?" He picked her up and planted a kiss on her cheek, which made the girl squeal with laughter.

"I'm good, uncle Johnny, how are you?" she asked politely.

"Doin' awright sweetie." he responded, putting her down.

"Uncle Johnny, I have a dance recital tomorrow, can you and Ms. Stephanie come and see it?"

" 'Course we can, honey," The dark haired paramedic exclaimed, and then looked at Roy, "If it's okay with your daddy and mommy."

"If Uncle Johnny wants to come it's okay with me and your mommy, Jen." The fair-haired paramedic added. "Now go and play okay?"

"Yay!" Jen exclaimed, before hugging her father, and then John, "Thank you daddy! Thank you uncle Johnny!" Before she ran off to her playhouse in a corner of the yard.

"I can't believe how much that girl has grown, Roy." Johnny said.

"Yeah..." Roy muttered, his gaze far off and distance.

"Can't believe it's been four years since we've become captains." John elaborated.

To this, the fair haired paramedic smiled, "You've been sayin' that _every _year for the past four years."

John looked a little sheepish, but both men chuckled. Hank Stanley was still a captain at 51, while Mike Stoker had begun paramedic training just the year before. Chet Kelley was still a "tillerman" at the station, and still single. Though Roy and Johnny weren't working together any more, they still had dinners together, attended parties, and went to the kids' various activities.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Joanne DeSoto announced, holding the hand of their 5 year old daughter and walking out onto the patio.

When Amy caught sight of her godfather, she ran to him. "Unckle Johnny!" she yelled. Johnny bent down and extended his arms to catch her, then picking her up, swung her in the air as he had done with Jen when she was that age, and kissed her on the forehead before setting her on the ground again. Amy Rozenne DeSoto had lived up to her namesake. She had deep doe-eyes that sucked one into doing whatever she wanted, an slightly wavy short raven hair. She wore a floral long sleeve shirt and a solid red apron styled dress, with a red ribbon in her hair.

"Today's my birfday, unckle Johnny!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Yep, I know," Johnny replied cheerfully, "We're all here to celebrate it with ya."

"Amy, Jen's in the playhouse. Why don't you go and play while me and Uncle Johnny talk, okay?" Roy instructed her in his best fatherly voice. As she ran off, he called, "And don't get your dress dirty!"

"She's growing up beautifully Roy," Johnny commented, watching as the two DeSoto sisters played together. You're the family she needed. "

"I'm glad that we could give it to her. I know you'll make a great father one day, Johnny." Roy affirmed.

Johnny blushed then looked over to Stephanie, who was now talking to Joanne. "Uh, about that, can I talk to ya in the kitchen?"

Both men went into the unoccupied kitchen that was laden with all sorts of finger foods and snacks.

"So," Roy inquired, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Johnny's cheeks crimsoned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Is that-?" Roy began, but needn't finish as John nodded.

"Yeah, I plan on askin' Steph to marry me." Johnny finished, opening the box so that his best friend could see the ring.

Roy whistled at the diamond placed in the middle, then handed the box back over to Johnny. Since becoming captains, both men could afford more luxuries that might not have been available to them when they were just fireman/paramedics. Johnny was still 'frugal' to a point, but this purchase had been a statement of commitment to the woman he so loved.

"I-I hope she says 'yes' " Johnny confided somewhat apprehensively.

Roy smiled, "I know she will, Junior."

John grinned bashfully, but then slapped his best friend on the back. "C'mon, Pally, we got a little birthday girl to spoil."

And together, they joined the rest of the party-goers in singing 'Happy Birthday' to Amy.

Yes, things were certainly had changed, but all for the better.

**~*THE END*~**


End file.
